tomo 8
by mimichanMC
Summary: lo que pudo ser el tomo 8 de Kaitou Saint Tail enjoy it...
1. capitulo 41: un viaje al mar

**_nota: hola bueno aquipresento un especial muy especial elque pudo haber sido el tomo 8 y 9 de kaitou saint tail, por supuesto hago esto sin fin de lucro y solo para divertirme y dejarlos un poquito mas ciegos por la electricidad de la maquina jajajajajaja no no es cierto solo para disfrutarlo_**

**_tomo 8: capitulo 41MC (osea de mimi chan)_**

**_Un Viaje Al Mar_**

**_Por mimi chan_**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Mimi y Daniel se había hecho novios, ambos estaban muy felices, jamás en su vida se había llevado mejor, iban a todos lados juntos en Ocasiones se reunían para hacer sus tareas juntos y paseaban por las tardes tomados de la mano verlos era realmente un espectáculo muy lindo, en medio de ese lapso la escuela St. Paulia estaba organizando una excursión al mar, todos los alumnos del colegio estaban muy entusiasmados sobre todo Mimi

No estas contenta- decía Mimi que le contaba a Sara mientras estaban en el descanso sentadas en el césped del patio – maña es el día de al excursión estoy tan contenta

Si Mimi, estoy muy contenta, será un viaje muy divertido

Sabes Sara yo no conozco el mar y muero por conocerlo – cerro los ojos y se recostó en la hierba- poder oler el aroma del aire salado del mar, escuchar el murmullo de las olas , el vuelo de las gaviotas y por fin un fin de semana sin trabajo descansando de todas mis misiones.

¿misiones?- dijo Daniel que había llegado sin ser oído y estaba parado justo sobre su cabeza ella abrió los ojos y quedo petrificada – que clase de misiones

tu sabes en casa en la escuela – salio Sara al quite- obligaciones

si eso – dijo Mimi con su sonrisa nerviosa – obligaciones

ahaaaa dijo él mas tranquilo y se sentó junto a su novia – yo estoy un poco inquieto

¿por qué? – le pregunto Mimi con curiosidad

que tal si hay alguna misión de Saint Tail y yo no estoy aquí

no creo que pase nada Daniel despreocupare- le dijo Mimi y miro cómplicemente a Sara – confía en mi

como lo sabes?- dijo mas tranquilo por las palabras de su chica

no lo se, simple intuición

Al día siguiente todos llegaron a al escuela para abordar el camión que los llevaría a su destino, todos se reunieron en el patio y mientras esperaban para subir algo paso

bueno muchachos ustedes son el único grupo completo y me da mucho gusto que

les guste estar juntos , se que este viaje es de placer pero quiero que le demos un toque científico – dijo la religiosa que era la maestra del grupo de Mimi y Daniel sacando queja de todos (no hacen algo así en tus excurciorciones ...pues en las mías si )- quiero que todo escojan a un animal marino y observen su comportamiento y lo dibujen y para hacerlo mas fácil lo aran en binas... pero no lo aran por afinidad o no aran nada , irán con su pareja durante el viaje para ponerse de acuerdo , son muy unidos no creo que haya problemas

vaya y yo pensé que descansaríamos – dijo Mimi un poco desilusionada

vamos Mimi no te desamines yo creo que va a ser muy agradable , nos podemos divertir haciendo esto

Bueno la maestra empezó a formar las parejas, cada cual hubiera querido escoger su pareja Mimi pensaba en Sara (digamos que para hacer un trabajo te concentras mejor que con tu novio...además QUE NOVIO) e ideen, Rina en Daniel, Daniel en Luis (por las mismas razones), Miguel en Carlos, Carlos en Rafael y Rafael... claro en Mimi pero la maestra los dejaría muy diferente

Luis iras con Carlos – empezó a nombrarlos la maestra y empezaron a subir (pero solo nombraremos los principales)- Sara tu con Miguel... Rina tu con Rafael... Daniel... Daniel tus iras con Mimi (coincidencia no lo creo) – ambos se voltearon a ver y se dieron una sonrisa casi imperceptible

te ayudo con tu mochila – le dijo Daniel a Mimi caballerosamente

gracias- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa

En cuanto entraron todo mundo comenzó a hacerles burla pues sabían que eran novios y para colmo les había tocado en los últimos lugares del camión

vaya no puedo creer que nos tocara juntos – dijo él en un tono extraño

si...- dijo ella cabizbaja - ¿te molesta?

No – dijo enseguida mirándola a la cara con sus hermosos ojos negros que hicieron sonrojar a Mimi al instante- al contrario ... planeaba pedírtelo de cualquier modo , pero esto fue mejor

El viaje empezó era un camino muy largo Mimi miraba por la ventana y Daniel leía un libro (si ya se pero entiendan son Mimi Y Daniel saben que son demasiado serios estando juntos sin importar cuanto se quieran?) de pronto dejo el libro y la volteo a ver y pensó "ella precisamente, ella debía ser, solo mírala es tan linda aun no puedo creer que ella me quiera es tan linda como ella, es mas es mas bonita que siniestra" ella volteo y vio que la miraba

En que piensas

No te molestaras si te digo que estaba pensando en otra chica – dijo pícaro

¿Siniestra? – dijo ella suspicaz- espero que si sea ella sino ciertamente estaría muy molesta (en ese caso no estaría pensando en otra chica :) )

si en ella – dijo un poco afligido espero que no tenga ninguna misión

ten confianza, algo me dice que no pasara nada – puso su mano sobre la de su novio y él la tomo con dulzura mirándola con esa mirada que hacia derretir le corazón de Mimi

eso espero... cambiando el tema que animal quieres investigar

no lo se, no conozco el mar y no conozco ninguno

¿tiburones?

No, muy peligroso- dijo con cara de miedo

¿tortugas?

Muy aburridas- dijo con cara de desanimo

Delfines- ella lo miro con una sonrisa que le dijo "si delfines" – se que hay muchos delfines en esta playa quizá quieras investigarlos a ellos

Delfines – dijo él recordando a Mana - ¿crees que hay alguno como el del acuario?

¿cómo Mana ?- dijo el recordando lo mismo- no lo se quizá

oye Mimi – de pronto venia Sara por el pasillo para decirle algo a su amiga pero los vio mirándose tiernamente y tomados de la mano- ahaaaa mejor luego te digo, creo que ustedes están un poco ocupados

Ambos no entendieron luego se dieron cuanta aun venían de la mano y se echaron a reír. Bueno el viaje continúo un rato y por fin como al medio día llegaron a la playa. El sol brillaba esplendorosamente y no había mucha gente en la playas, todo estaba realmente perfecto, todos se pusieron su ropa de playa, todas las chicas venían de short y top menos Rina que venia con un bikini rojo (porque lo aria... creen que para llamar la atención de un joven detective) y los chicos igual short y camiseta , Daniel venia con una camiseta blanca con short negro y una gorra negra también (IMAGINENSELO... lo reconozco estoy enamorada de él que puedo hacer :)), todos permanecieron en la playa, Daniel se fue un rato por hay con sus amigos conversando por hay, Mimi estaba con Sara bajo una sombrilla

que lindo es todo esto Sara , tan tranquilo, tan bonito, como siempre lo imaginé

si todo es muy bonito

hola Mimi – dijo Rina en un tono extraño que acababa de llegar a su lado- como estas?

bien – le dijo un poco inquieta por su tono – que se te ofrece

nada, solo platicar contigo – dijo arrodillándose a un lado suyo - te molesta

no claro que no

Rina estaba en una posición que cualquiera hubiese pensado que deseaba saltar sobre Mimi y hacerla trizas aun recordaba cuando se entero de su noviazgo

FLASH BACK

mira Daniel, mira lo que traigo – le dijo Rina al joven detective dos días después de que había estado en el hospital – para curarte completamente te traigo una invitación a ver una película "Romeo y Julieta" ¿que dices?

creo que no Rina – dijo un poco sonrojado, llegaba, cosa extraña, con esa chica a la que no podía ver ni en pintura que también se sonrojo

¿porque no? anda no te niegues va a ser divertido

bueno, en realidad... invitare a otra persona a ver esa película

y ¿a quien?

bueno... invitare – trago saliva y dijo al fin – a ... a...mi...novia

¿QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEE? – dijo ella muy , muy alterada y gritando lo que llamo la atención de todos – A TU NOVIA

si

y... y... se puede saber ¿quien es ella¿La conozco?

si la conoces...ella... ella es... Mimi

NO ES POCIBLE QUE MIMI CARDONA SEA TU NOVIA

Todo mundo los volteó a ver muy sorprendido, todo mundo lo esperaba pero no tan pronto todos se acercaron a "felicitarlos" mientras Rina miraba a Mimi en la modalidad "terminador" y Rafael lloraba desconsolado a los pies de su hermosa chica pelirroja

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sabes solo una cosa me preocupa

¿cuál?

Que crees que pensara el detective Astro Júnior cuando se de cuenta que esta enamorado se St. Tail

Ya basta Rina acaso nunca vas a entender que yo no soy St. Tail

Ahaaaa claro solo cuídate cuando eso pase. yo estaré lista en el momento en el que Daniel ya no te pertenezca él será mío – Rina se paro y se fue Mimi quedo muy inquieta

No te ponga así Mimi, Rina solo dijo eso para molestarte

No Sara ella tiene razón , que pensara Daniel entonces

Sara la veía muy triste no sabia que decirle, en realidad no sabia lo que pasaría entonces. De pronto como caído del cielo apareció Daniel contento y solo

Mimi – gritaba Daniel a lo lejos- Mimi

Vamos Mimi pon mejor cara viene Daniel

Si- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que apenas se habían empezado a formar en su

rostro

Hola Daniel que has estado haciendo – le dijo Mimi con una enorme sonrisa

Sabes encontré una reserva natural donde hay muchos delfines – quieres ir

En serio- dijo muy contenta- claro

Vamos- le extendió la mano

Si – ella la tomo y una vez tomados de la mano se miraron de nuevo con toda la dulzura posible que hay en una pareja el solo tanto de sus manos era una transmisión mágica de emociones que solo ellos entendían, de pronto lo recordaron tenían testigos y se sonrojaron para disipar la escena que venia con la sonrisa picara de Sara Mimi le dijo- encontraste a Mana

No pero encontré otros delfines muy bonitos , vienes Sara – le dijo Daniel

No , prefiero quedarme a tomar el solo vayan ustedes – y recalco – solos

Esta bien amiga- le dijo Mimi y se acerco a su oído para decirle en secreto- gracias

Caminaron juntos tomados de a mano hasta llegar ala reserva, era un poco tarde y el sol había empezado a caer y la reserva estaba casi vacía así que ambos se pusieron a trabajar

El delfín es un animal que vive en grupos con mamíferos y cuidan a sus crías con gran celo. Comen peses pequeños, se dice que son uno de los animales mas inteligentes del reino animal, pueden comunicarse entre si por medio de sonidos característico

Investigación de: Mimi Cardona y Daniel Astro Júnior

Y son muy bonitos – dijo Mimi risueña – aunque no soy muy buena dibujándolos-

dijo no muy conforme con los trazos al carbon de los delfines

A mi me gusta

En serio - dijo contenta y sonrojada

Claro- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que le calentó el corazón – es muy bonito

Gracias

Pasaron otro rato viendo los delfines cada uno recordando la misión de la fuente y la misión de Mana desde su la do de la línea

Crees que nos dejen nadar con ellos

Si, unos chicos se metieron hace rato

Así fueron a pedir permiso y les dijeron que si solo que Daniel no quiso entrar y solo se quedo observándola jugar contenta con los delfines

Están contentos – les decía Mimi y los delfines chillaban contentos y un delfín joven se le acerco a las piernas y ella se entusiasmo mucho– si verdad mira ... mira estas en casa con tus amigos

Sin darse cuenta las palabras que dijo fueron exactamente las mismas que utilizo en la misión de Mana, pero Daniel obviamente si

Se parece tanto a ella que a veces parece que habla una por la otra.

La arde callo y la reserva debía cerrar así que fueron a las cabañas que habían rentado, cuando Mimi entro a la cabaña que le correspondía hay estaba Sara esperándola

Hola Mimi ¿como estuvo tu tarde?

Muy bien Sara – dijo con una sonrisa y al ver la picardía apareciendo en la mirada de su amiga dijo- la pase muy bien con ... los delfines

Si claro...-dijo divertida, luego puso una expresión triste en su rostro- no me creerás lo que me paso el día de hoy

¿qué Sara?

Fui al puerto y me encontré a una chica llorando puedo contarte lo que me dijo

Claro Sara

FLASH BACK / p

Sara llego a el puerto y se sentó a mirar el atardecer cuando una linda chica como de 17 años se sentó un poco retirada de ella y de pronto comenzó a sollozar a Sara naturalmente le llamo la atención y se acerco

Hola

Hola- le dijo la chica que se limpiaba el rostro

Porque lloras

No te gustaría escucharlo

Claro que si, me gustaría mucho poder ayudarte

No creo que pudiera

No se quizá si porque no me cuentas

Bueno... Mi mamá es bióloga desde hace muchos años llego a esta bahía a estudias los delfines de esta área , cuando yo cumplí 15 años ella me regalo un prendedor con forma de delfín que yo atesoraba mucho... hace 2 años ella se caso de nuevo con un buen hombre pero tiene una hija que todo me codicia y parece tenerme mucho coraje yo no se porque , hace un par de días ella me robo mi prendedor y lo ocultó en algún lugar en la reserva en la que trabaja mamá pero por mas que lo he buscado no lo encuentro, no he dicho nada para no causarle problemas pero estoy desesperada y no se que hacer

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sara estas pensando lo que creo que estas pensando

Si Mimi, esta chica se veía realmente desesperada, se que es muy arriesgado y demasiado sospechoso pero...

Pero Sara como le explicare a Daniel... que es lo que pensara cuando vea a Saint Tail aquí

si no quieres hacerlo no voy a juzgarte

Sara- dijo no muy convencida eso era peligroso pero realmente deseaba ayudar a la chica levanto el rostro y le ofreció una sonrisa a su amiga – esta bien Sara lo hare

Gracias Mimi no sabes como te lo agradezco

Lo bueno fue que traje mi camafeo no quería dejarlo solo en casa – Mimi habré su mochila y entre su ropa encontró a Ruby- Ruby que haces aquí – la pobre Ruby salio toda mayugada de su mochila con el camafeo enredado al cuello – hay Ruby porque nunca haces caso a lo que te digo te dije que no podías venir – Ruby le hizo un par de gestos de arrepentimiento y se gano su perdón- eres terrible pero me alegra que vinieras me serás muy útil aquí

Mas tarde Mimi escribió una nota mejor dicho una carta para Daniel y espero que llegara la media noche. Todos ya estaban dormidos ella entro sigilosamente a la habitación de Daniel, su cama estaba hasta el fondo de la habitación y Miguel dormía en la cama contigua, camino hasta allá con mucha cautela para no ser descubierta y lo vio estaba profundamente dormido tenia una pinta muy bonita dormido con su cabello enredado, tan tranquilo tan pacifico y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama a observarlo

Daniel – dijo para si se acerco un poco mas hacia él hacia arriba – que pensaras entonces... que pensaras de mi cuando lo sepas

Tomo la carta y la puso debajo de su almohada con el leve movimiento Daniel despertó y la miro ella no se movió un centímetro ahora seguro le preguntaría que hacia hay ¿que podía contestar?

Mimi – dijo suavemente- ¿cuantas noches seguiré soñando contigo?

Sigue durmiendo – le paso una mano por el cabello y la bajo a sus ojos y se los cerro – sigue soñando mi dulce niño

En cuanto el volvió a quedarse dormido ella se levanto y se fue. Al día siguiente Mimi llego temprano a la cabaña de Daniel y fue recibida por Rafael que también dormía hay

hola Mimi que linda te vez hoy- le dijo con galantería

hola Rafael- dijo con un poco de pena – esta aquí aun Daniel

si claro – dijo desanimado- aquí sigue aun no despierta

gracias – le dijo lo ladeo y el se puso a llorar en la puerta y lo vio hay tal y como lo había dejado (se que es solo amor pero QUE LINDO SE VE AUN ESTANDO DORMIDO ni modo júzguenme me declaro enamorada de Daniel Astro Júnior ) - Daniel .-dio en voz alta- vamos despierta perezoso ya son las 9

buenos días- dijo el en un bostezo

¿que tal tu noche dormiste bien?

muy bien ... creo que hasta soñé

que bien – de repente Mimi miro la almohada y vio su carta – ¿que es eso?- tomo

al carta antes que el la viera- ¿es una carta?

no lo se – tomo la carta de las manos de Mimi y vio que en la parte delantera decía con letras grandes y claras DANIEL y por detrás con letra pequeña St. Tail – es una carta de St. Tail pero como... – Mimi intentaba aparentar sorpresa mientras el había la carta y leía

Querido Detective:

Sabes estaba aquí tomando un pequeño receso de todas mis misiones pero tal parece que el trabajo me sigue a todos lados curiosamente me entere que tu también estabas aquí y me dio mucho gusto, ninguna misión seria lo mismo sin ti así que

Hoy a las 6:00pm iré a la reserva natural "Hábitat" a robar un prendedor de delfín

Por favor no faltes

Sinceramente tuya: St. Tail

PD. Espero y tomes un buen bronceado Me encantara verte así en Seikan

Cuando Daniel termino la carta estaba sonrojado

¿puedo verla? – le dijo con una sonrisa – quiero saber porque te sonrojaste

yo... ahaaaa... bueno ...- le dijo y le extendió la carta Mimi intentaba poner cara de sorpresa en su rostro cuando termino le dijo

vaya ella es una chica muy ... atrevida, cualquier diría que le gustas

¿queeee?

si es una chica muy tenaz mira lo que te dice

bueno ella es así siempre me ha hablado así

así... bueno si tu lo dices

Así el día paso mas o menos normal, algunos estaban haciendo su investigación, otros divirtiéndose en la playa pero Daniel estaba ansioso expendo la misión y pensando en lo que le había dicho Mimi, él lo había pensado un par de veces pero no lo creía posible. Así dieron las 6 d la tarde y Mimi se trasformo en su cabaña custodiada por Sara y se fue a la reserva, muchos lugareños la vieron correr por los tejados pero nadie la conocía así llego a la reserva acompañada por Ruby y le dijo

Ruby por favor busca un prendedor con forma de delfín, cuando lo encuentres llámame

Así St. Tail soltó a Ruby y se puso a buscar el prendedor, Ruby corrió por aquí y por allá pero nunca tenia suerte pues Daniel la encontró y la atrapo enseguida

hola Ruby – al tomo con mucha delicadeza , al parecer a Ruby no le molesto que Daniel la atrapara- hola bonita donde esta tu dueña

Siniestra vio como Daniel tomo a Ruby y cuanto le había agradado a ella "ojala yo sienta lo mismo cuando me atrape"

causas ese efecto en todas las personas verdad Astro Júnior – St. Tail estaba parada en un pequeño rompeolas de la reserva – tienes un trato que conquista a cualquiera Mimi cardona debe ser muy feliz ahora

¿de que hablas¿que haces aquí¿cómo sabias que estaba yo aquí¿de que se trata ahora?

No te parece que son demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo

¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Bueno ya te lo dije vacacionando... hasta la mejor ladrona de todas necesita un descanso

¿cómo supiste que estaba yo aquí?

simple, te vi aquí, ayer, con tu novia

¿como sabes tú...?

no olvides lo que una vez te dije

estoy as cerca de ti de lo que te imaginas- dijo remedándola

así es

St. Tail suspendió la plática y miro hacia el fondo d la piscina y vio un brillo extraño

lo encontré- dijo para si y luego vio a Daniel y le dijo- te gusta nadar Astro Júnior

de que hablas- dijo y vio como se arrojaba al agua- oye espera- soltó a Ruby y fue tras ella, él era un nadador rápido y St. Tail era lenta (recordemos que no conocía el mar) pero le dio el suficiente tiempo para ir por el prendedor y subir, cuando ya subía él logro asirla d un brazo, ella no sabia que hacer, la tenia muy cerca, muy muy cerca... una idea loca atravesó su cabeza y no hubo tiempo para un plan mejor. Ellos estaban muy cerca Daniel no podía ver el rostro de siniestra solo por el pelo que le cubría la cara , de pronto algo muy extraño comenzó a pasar, siniestra se acerco mucho a él no lo podía creer la tenia a centímetros y de pronto ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, él que do en shock, Mimi vio que no reaccionaba y lo subió una vez en la superficie ella salio de la alberca y lo dejo hay

¿estas bien? – le dijo ella un poco asustada

¿por qué?... ¿ porque hiciste eso? Dijo entre tosidos de ahogado que no lo

dejaban subir el rostro

porque me gustas

�¿QUE?

Adiós querido detective- Así se levanto y toma a Ruby- nos veremos pronto

St. Tail llevo el prendedor a al casa de la chica dueña del prendedor y dejo una nota

Tratence como verdaderas hermanas la familia es lo mas importante

St. Tail

Así a cabo es misión pero Daniel tenia algo que decirla a Mimi y no sabia como decírselo

**_Fin_**

**

* * *

**

_bueno aqui empiezo con mi orden, la personas que han leido fics de st tail en español seguramente han sido eso... no lo digo por qeu sena los mejores o nada por el estilo solo lo digo porq eu en realidad no ah� muchos en la red vv pero ahora si los pongo en orden espero que los disfruten mejor_

_**dejeme un review por favor me encantaria saber si les han gustado mi historia**_

_mimi chan _


	2. capitulo 42: la fiesta de disfrases I

_**TOMO8**_

_**Capitulo 42MC:**_

_**La Fiesta De Disfraces**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

* * *

Desde que el grupo de Mimi y Daniel regresaron de su viaje Daniel había estado muy extraño, demasiado pensativo y no le había comentado a nadie que era lo que tenia, mas sabemos que Mimi si lo sabia sospechaba que era aquel beso que era lo que tan confundido lo tenia, seguramente se sentía incomodo con ella pues en todo el camino de regreso le había evitado la mirada y cada ves que le hablaba lo hacia con la cabeza agachada y se había negado a contarle lo que había pasado en la misión. Toda esa situación no paso por alto ante los ojos de Sara y estaba también muy preocupada, después de todo él y ella eran sus mejores amigos, así en el receso le pregunto a Mimi que imagino si sabría que paso, ambas se sentaron en el jardín de la escuela y ella le pregunto:

Mimi que le pasa a Daniel, desde que volvimos de la playa esta muy raro- le dijo muy preocupada- paso algo malo.

Si Sara- le dijo Mimi con una gran congoja en su voz- cuando estuvimos en la playa creo que cometí un grave error.

¿Por qué Mimi?- le pregunto muy confundida- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Es que …..yo….. – dijo muy tímidamente- le di….. un beso

Bueno eso no tiene nada de malo – dijo picaramente Sara – ustedes después de todo son novios no es así

lo que pasa es que no se lo di yo precisamente ….. se lo dio…. Siniestra

¿QUEEEEE? –dijo Sara muy exaltada - ¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?

Se que fue algo muy tonto, pero no pude evitarlo- puso una expresión perdida en su mirada y dijo- lo tenia tan cerca y se veía tan lindo, bajo el agua, con su cabello todo alborotado y sus ojos sorprendidos (no la culpen yo no lo aria en su lugar aria exactamente lo mismo ) - miro a Sara y vio como la miraba de manera reprobatoria y se sonrojo y dijo finalmente- además me tenia acorralada y no podía safarme lo hice para sorprenderlo y que me soltara ya me tenia atrapada no se me ocurrió otra cosa

Ahora entiendo, eso debe tenerlo muy perturbado, no te a comentado nada a ti verdad

No y no puedo preguntarle eso le podría dar muchas ideas , como sabría yo lo que paso en su misión

Bueno por esa parte tienes razón … … no se que aconsejarte – le dijo Sara mirándola preocupada , luego su semblante se alegro un poco- quizás el baile de disfraces lo anime un poco

¿Baile?... ¿cual baile?

El que la escuela organiza, olvidas el baile del año pasado

Ahaaaa…. –dijo al recordar ahora- el baile de los candados

Si, el mismo Mimi

Supongo que él también debe haberlo olvidado- dijo un una sonrisa y la tomo de las manos – gracias por recordármelo ahora puedo ponerlo de mejor humor

Así la soltó y se alejo corriendo entro al salón y en la entrada justo cuando se dirigía al pupitre de su novio, Rafael la intercepto

Mimi ¿quieres mi candado? lo he guardado todo el año especialmente para ti, por favor di que si te lo quedaras POR FAVOR – le dijo en un tono tan suplicante que hubiera querido reír pero no lo hizo – no podría dárselo a nadie mas

Rafael… - le dijo con mucha delicadeza para no lastimarlo – lo siento pero creo que sabes que se lo pediré a otra persona, perdóname – en ese momento Mimi casi pudo escuchar el corazón de Rafael romperse en mil pedazos-

Así lo ladeo y dejo a Rafael hecho untar de lagrimas (la estilo anime ya saben ríos de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos) y se acerco a Daniel que parecía perdido en el espacio pero en canto la vio simulo leer un libro que para su suerte estaba al revés pero ella no lo noto

buenos días Daniel – le dijo con su usual sonrisa

buenos días Mimi – le contesto ofreciéndole otra aunque aun no la miraba a los ojos

oye… … hace un año no le pedí pues ya sabes porque- le dijo y él la miro confundido y la volteo a ver por fin – peor este año podrías darme tu candado

¿mi candado? – dijo él muy confundido sin entender de lo que hablaba

si, el de tu casillero- le dijo risueña al notar su total despiste- yo te daré el mío solo si tu me das el tuyo

¿para que?- dijo aun mas confundido

para el baile de disfraces no lo recuerdas ¿me lo darás? O piensas invitar a alguien mas – dijo con coquetería

ahaaaa – dijo divertido- no se…. quizá a una chica nueva en el grupo G que dicen es muy bonita – ella lo miro enojada ¿hablaría en serio?... no te pongas celosa solo bromeaba vamos iremos por mi candado

Ella lo tomo del brazo y se fueron riendo por la mutua broma, así llegaron al pasillo donde estaban los casilleros, ella puso su candado en su casillero y él le entrego el suyo y al verlo mas animado se decidió a preguntarle

Daniel ¿te pasa algo malo? – dijo con preocupación – desde que volvimos de la playa estas muy raro, tenme confianza, somos amigos- lo tomo de las manos con ternura- somos mucho mas que amigos, sui puedo ayudarte…

Si- dijo él seriamente – quiero…. necesito hablar contigo pero ahora no puedo, no aquí¿quieres ir a tomar un helado a ala salida?

Claro, solo si es de chocolate- dijo con coquetería para animarlo un poco

Así en la tarde salieron juntos compraron un par de helados y se sentaron a charlar en el parque

Mimi un día te encontré aquí y tu estabas muy confundida y triste ¿te acuerdas?

Si, lo recuerdo- el día en que la había encontrado cuando Ricardo le robo su camafeo

Pues creo que estoy en la misma situación ahora

Te diré lo que ti me dijiste ese día … … cuentas conmigo si así lo deseas

Durante el viaje a la playa sabes que Siniestra tuvo una misión hay ¿verdad?

Si

Paso algo que jamás habría imaginado y no se como lo tomes tu, no es algo que yo haya provocado o planeado o…

Espera .- lo detuvo y con mucha calma le dijo tomándolo de las manos – lo que sea me digas se que podré entenderlo, se que nunca arias algo que me dañara… solo dímelo… tenme confianza

Mimi …. –Daniel guardo silencio y luego dijo después de un largo suspiro – bueno en la misión, esta vez estuve a punto de atraparla

FLASH BACK

Lo encontré- dijo para si y luego vio a Daniel y le dijo- te gusta nadar Astro Júnior

De que hablas- dijo y vio como se arrojaba al agua- oye espera- soltó a Ruby y fue tras ella, él era un nadador rápido y St. Tail era lenta (recordemos que no conocía el mar) pero le dio el suficiente tiempo para ir por el prendedor y subir, cuando ya subía él logro asirla de un brazo, ella no sabia que hacer, la tenia muy cerca, muy muy cerca... una idea loca atravesó su cabeza y no hubo tiempo para un plan mejor. Ellos estaban muy cerca Daniel no podía ver el rostro de siniestra solo por el pelo que le cubría la cara, de pronto algo muy extraño comenzó a pasar, siniestra se acerco mucho a él no lo podía creer la tenia a centímetros y de pronto ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, él que do en shock, Mimi vio que no reaccionaba y lo subió una vez en la superficie ella salio de la alberca y lo dejo hay

¿Estas bien? – le dijo ella un poco asustada

¿Por qué?... ¿Porque hiciste eso? Dijo entre tosidos de ahogado que no lo dejaban subir el rostro

porque me gustas

?QUE?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y eso fue lo que paso, ahora no se que are la próxima vez que la vea , entiendes si yo le gusto no se como me le acercare para atraparla, estoy muy confundido debo hablar con ella pero no se como pero es completamente necesario – él se levanto mirándola a la cara esperando su respuesta pero ella seguía sentada pensando en todo lo que le acaba de decir , él necesitaba una respuesta que lo convenciera de que no la había lastimado por dejar que "otra" chica lo besara y no sabia que contestar.

Dime que piensas por favor – le dijo él ansioso – si me juzgas mal por haber permitido que eso pasara lo entenderé

Ella se levanto no sabia que decirle ya no deseaba mentir mas no era justo para él, pero como podía explicarle que ella no se sentía traicionada a confundida pues ella le había dado ese beso, se puso delante de él y lo abrazo de pronto y le dijo

Yo no tengo nada que porque juzgarte, al contrario agradezco mucho que me tengas confianza…. Se que nunca me faltarías… todo saldrá bien , ten confianza

Gracias Mimi, gracias por ser así conmigo

Después de un largo abrazo siguieron platicando un rato ya mas tranquilos el le contó todos los pormenores de al historia, se había enterado de quien era la dueña del prendedor pues una bióloga que llego enseguida al escuchar que había personas dentro de la reserva le platico todos, lo que no entendía del todo es que hacia ella hay, Mimi le dijo lo mismo que St. Tail "todos incluso ella necesitamos un descanso" a Mimi le gustaba mucho escuchar las misiones de Saint Tail desde el punto de vista de Daniel de hay sacaba muchas conclusiones y en mas de una vez él había estado a punto de atraparla y ella siquiera en cuenta , así después de un rato se separaron y Mimi fue a donde Sara quien ya la esperaba le había pedido que la fuera a ver cuando todo estuviera aclarado

Ya me lo dijo Sara, si fue el beso que le di… es decir que le dio St. Tail … El quiere hablar conmigo … es decir con Siniestra

¿Y que vas a hacer Mimi?

Voy a hablar con él aunque en realidad no se como podré hacerlo

Va a ser algo muy complicado – Sara le dio la espalda y de repente volteo con una gran alegría en el rostro era obvio que tenia una idea – me imagino que ustedes iran juntos al baile

Si Sara , iremos juntos

Bueno pues Siniestra tendrá que mandarle una nota a Daniel

¿Para que? No hay misión ¿o si? – dijo muy confundida

no, no la ha, esta vez será solo para poner en claro lo que paso

¿en que estas pensando Sara? – le pregunto con curiosidad

tu confía en mi te enteraras dentro de poco – le dijo muy alegre

Al día siguiente Daniel ya estaba mas tranquilo por haber podido hablar de lo que había pasado con Mimi pero aun tenia mucho que pensar aun estaba muy confundido podía ver en su cabeza claramente la imagen de St. Tail depositando ese suave beso en su mejilla tan cerca de él que de haber reaccionado con velocidad hubiera podido atraparla, la tenia a su alcance y perdió esa oportunidad, quería estar solo un momento, llego a la azotea donde estaban los candados y vio la cerca llena de candados y recordó el ultimo baile donde apareció St. Tail

FLASH BACK

¿Daniel me puedo llevar tu candado?- dijo Siniestra coquetamente mientras él y Rafael estaban ahogados entre un montón de muñecos

¿de que hablas?- Daniel estaba un tanto sorprendido por la insinuación de St. Tail y el conocimiento de su costumbres – esto es una tontería, esto es un truco muy sucio Siniestra, no es justo

gracias- dijo de la misma manera sin importarle la respuesta de Daniel

espera no escaparas Siniestra – dijo en un reclamo

Pero ella no se detuvo rompió una ventana y salio por ella, Rafael callo al piso y así pudo ir tras ella, él salio corriendo a la azotea si Siniestra se había llevado su candado iría hacia allá seguramente y cuando llego al vio hay, de espaldas poniendo el candado y pidiendo cuando parecía ponía sus manos en el pecho y dijo "no se si resulte pero como me gustaría" él la miro muy sorprendido, por un momento parecía que la tenia acorralada

detente Siniestra esta vez si te tengo- estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando Rafael llego por atrás distrayéndolo

Solo hoyo que decía "1…2…3"y de repente ambos estaba en dos bolsas grandes y ella los bajaba con magia al patio de la escuela después de eso ella se fue…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

se aparto un poco de sus pensamientos y se fijo donde había puesto Siniestra su candado la ultima vez y para sorpresa suya hay estaba el candado de nuevo Mimi había puesto el candado en el mismo lugar quizá por casualidad y en medio de el estaba una hermosa rosa blanca y la acerco a su rostro para olerla , Mimi lo había estado observando y él ya había tomado la rosa y era hora del show "1…2…3" dijo muy suavemente y la rosa en el rostro de Daniel comenzó abrirse mucho y en medio se vio un pequeño pergamino y entonces la rosa exploto lo que lo lleno de serpentina y confeti con pétalos de rosa y el papiro quedo en el corazón de al flor lo tomo y decía

Estaré esta noche en tu baile de disfraces quiero hablar contigo esperare… no te preocupes esta ves no hay misión

St Tail

Daniel se sorprendió mucho pero anhelaba enormemente poder verla para poder hablar con ella, así pasaron las clases y ella se acerco a él, ahora se veía mucho mas contento

me da gusto que estés de mejor humor

si creo que este baile va a tener muchas sorpresas mi niña

si – dijo sonrojada (que tan contento veía estar para llamarla si el joven detective seriedad )

Los días pasaron con calma los preparativos para el baile siguieron su curso por fin llego el día y Daniel y Mimi caminaban juntos a casa

de que iras disfrazada Mimi

¿pues no lo se Mimi tu de que iras?

Yo tampoco lo se quería que me acompañaras a buscar un disfraz, quizás me puedas ayudar a escoger uno

Bueno, pero acompáñame a mi casa para ir a pedir permiso

Claro

Así ambos caminaron dirigiéndose a su casa pero no había nadie solo un recado en la mesa

Mimi:

Tu papa y yo fuimos al cine… Llegaremos a las 6:00 PM

Tu Mamá

Mis papas parecen un par de novias, es la segunda vez a la semana que van a ver Titánic – él solo a miro con una sonrisa de que la entendía – bueno vamos a mi habitación tengo algunos ahorros hay que pueden servirme para rentar el traje

Así ambos subieron a su habitación (no se entusiasmen Dany es muy decente para ir pensando cosas malas así que ni se emocionen ) cuando llegaron arriba Mimi re acordó de Ruby y se puso muy nerviosa y el se dio cuenta y se extraño mucho

Quizá…. Haya algo de desorden me, me esperas aquí un momento

No importa Mimi en serio – ella lo miro con cara de "pro favor" dijo divertido por la ternura del gesto de Mimi – esta bien aquí te espero

En cuanto entro la vio en el piso jugueteando con una pelota, la tomo y la puso en su buró y le dijo:

Ruby quiero que por favor te quedes muy quieta vengo con Daniel y no quiero que te reconozca – Ruby hizo una afirmación y se quedo tiesa en posición de muñeco

Ella la dejo hay y bario la puerta y Daniel entro y se sentó en su cama mientras ella contaba dinero de una pequeña cajita y él hecho un vistazo en toda la habitación y encontró el camafeo de Mimi

Este es tu camafeo

Si lo recuerdas

Claro no olvidare lo que ese tipo te hizo

Olvídalo- ella tomo el camafeo de la base y se sentó a su lado – quizá no tiene un valor en dinero pero es muy valioso para mi

¡Ruby! dijo él con ternura se levanto y la tomo con suavidad Mimi se puso un poco nerviosa pero Ruby no se movió – sabes en alguna ocasión pensé que ella era

quiere decir que pensaste que yo era St. Tail

si, que locura no

claro … una locura , vamonos o no llegares a tiempo

Así ambos salieron de la casa de Mimi y fueron a la tienda de disfraces donde encontraron a Rina y a Sara

hola chicos – se adelanto a saludar a Sara- vienen por su disfraz

si Sara- le contesto – y vio a Rina y la saludo cordialmente- hola Rina

hola Mimi – le dijo fríamente y luego se dirigió con cariño a Daniel – hola Daniel

hola Rina – le dijo un poco apenado pues Mimi se había enojado por el tono de Rina- vienen por su disfraz

yo solo vengo a ayudar a Rina a escoger una – dijo Sara – yo llevare mi habito lo pensé y creo que es una buena idea

claro que si , te ves tan linda con el

sabes Daniel – intervino Rina con un poco de malicia yo vi el disfraz perfecto para Mimi … mira

Rina saco de un estante un disfraz idéntico al de Siniestra lo que dejo frías a Mimi y a Sara

**_Continuara……_**


	3. capitulo 43: la fiesta de disfrases II

_nota: hola bueno aqui presento un especial muy especial elque pudo haber sido el tomo 8 y 9 de kaitou saint tail, por supuesto hago esto sin fin de lucro y solo para divertirme y dejarlos un poquito mas ciegos por la electricidad de la maquina jajajajajaja no no es cierto solo para disfrutarlo_

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail son propiedad de Megumi Tachikawa y escribo sin fin de lucro solo para divertirme por ello o hago nada ilegal… aclaradas las cosa aquí va_

_**TOMO 8**_

_**Capitulo 43mc:**_

_**La Fiesta De Disfraces ll**_

**_Por Mimi-Chan_**

* * *

…….Sabes Daniel yo encontré el disfraz perfecto para Mimi - dijo Rina con un poco de malicia- mira

Era un disfraz de Saint Tail lo que dejo frías a Mimi y a Sara

vaya que sorpresa – exclamo Daniel verdaderamente sorprendido- no pensé que se siguieran fabricando esos disfraces

pues si ella por alguna razón se ha vuelto muy famosa y se volvió muy popular desde el año pasado, recuerdas muchas chicas se disfrazaron como ella

si, lo recuerdo- dijo con una sincera sonrisa

yo creo que este te quedaría perfecto- dijo dirigiéndose Mimi con el traje en las manos y con una expresión retadora- porque no te lo pruebas Mimi apuesto que te verías muy bien, tu sabes tu largo cabello pelirrojo y tu figura quizás tu te podrías parecer mucho a ella

Mimi estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, ponerse "su disfraz" seria tanto como gritarle a Daniel. **SI, YO SOY ST TAIL** y eso Rina lo sabia pero como podía negarse, Rina le extendió el traje y ella iba a tomarlo cundo Daniel le dijo

no , no te lo pongas – dijo él mientras miraba un aparador embelesado ella lo volteo a ver con ganas e decirle "gracias mi héroe"(por no decir mi amor ) – creo que este es el disfraz perfecto para ti y para mi

¿cual?- se acerco a él y vio el mismo traje que él veía, era un hermoso traje de novia junto con un frac negro muy elegante- ¿un vestido de novia? Daniel…… ¿tú quieres que yo use un traje de novia?

Si porque no – dijo un poco sonrojado y se acerco a ella para decirle al oído – yo quiero que mi novia sea la chica las linda del baile y tu te vez muy bella en un vestido de novia

Bueno…. Yo ….- ella estaba muy sonrojada pero también muy alagada por lo que su novio le acaba de decir – esta bien … si tu quieres

Así alquilaron los trajes, Rina tomo un traje cualquiera (uno de policía) y salio furiosa y se separo de todos, aunque estaban apenados no dijeron nada mas, en el camino Daniel le dijo a Mimi

paso por tu a las 8:00pm esta bien

si esta bien

Mimi –dijo Sara interviniendo en la platica de al pareja – me gustaría poder ayudarte a arreglarte llevare mi habito a tu casa y hay me cambiare esta bien

Claro Sarita yo también te ayudare

Así después de un rato Sara llego a casa de Mimi y le explico primero el plan para poder hablar con Daniel era realmente un plan muy bueno. Luego la ayudo a arreglarse se puso el vestido que era muy descubierto de la espalda pero no perdía un toque elegante y reservado con guantes largos y un velo corto que le cubría su pelo que Sara había peino en una larga trenza que luego acomodo en pliegues dejándola arriba se veía realmente bellísima como si realmente fuera una novia a punto de casarse

te vez bellísima Mimi – dijo Sara con gran admiración

me siento tan rara con este vestido – decía mientras miraba en el espejo de su closet con un poco de admiración

sabes siempre pensé que tu y Daniel terminarían vestidos así algún día, juntos, pero en otro momento y en otro lugar… como mi capilla

Sara que cosas dices – dijo muy sonrojada pero con una sonrisa que revelaba que la idea no le parecía nada desagradable

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y entro la mamá de Mimi que apago un poco el rubor de Mimi

Mimi, ya llego Daniel esta abajo –dijo y de pronto la miro de manera distinta con una gran fascinación en el rostro – vaya siempre he soñado verte así pero no ahora ni en esta situación (se había puesto de acuerdo ) te ves tan hermosa … tanto como yo el día que me case con tu padre

Me veo bien –dijo con curiosidad

Te ves bellísima… pero te hace falta algo espera aquí un momento

Que es mamá

Solo espera – salio y volvió enseguida con un ramo de alcatraces artificial pero tan cuidado y bonito que parecían autenticas – te hace falta el ramo

Es solo un disfraz mamá no necesito el ramo

Claro que si , todo vestido de novia necesita su ramo , ese es el mismo que yo use el día de mi boda siempre he tenido al esperanza que tu lo uses anda dame ese gusto

Pero aun no me voy a casar y si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaría

No le pasara anda se que tu lo cuidaras muy bien … Bueno anda dame ese gusto ya lo usaras de nuevo para el momento verdadero … además abajo tienes a un chico que tal pareciera si se tomo muy en serio el papel de novio (hablando de un matrimonio) que se ve excelentemente bien

es hermoso- dijo finalmente derrotada y tomándolo con sumo cuidado – te prometo que lo traeré intacto a casa

lo se hija, anda baja no hagas esperar al novio demasiado

Así Sara bajo primero y vio a Daniel vestido con ese elegante traje

vaya Daniel te vez muy bien

gracias Sara … -dijo algo sonrojado – ya esta Mimi lista

si en un momento baja pero primero date la vuelta – dijo tomándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo dar la vuelta de la escalera

pero porque…

es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su traje antes del matrimonio así que hazme caso

Daniel se sonroja aun mas pero le hizo caso de pronto se oyeron dos pares de pisadas en la escalera una era de zapatos altos esa era ella estaba aseguro

listo Astro Júnior

vamos Sara….

Esta bien voltea

Él volteo para casi irse de espaldas ente la visión de Mimi vestida con ese traje a la mitad de al escalera, resplandecía al igual que un ángel se veía tan inocente tan bella y tan maravillosa que lo pillo por completo y lo dejo absorto

¿Y como me veo?

Ahaaa…. – intento articular Daniel alguna palabra pero no pudo lo que fascino a Mimi y la hizo sonrojarse- ahhhhaaaa…. Guauuuu…. Te vez… bellísima

Gracias – dijo Mimi mirándolo a los ojos un poco ruborizada aun pero muy conmovida y contenta por que su novio la viera tan bonita de pronto recordaron a toda la gente que tenían a alrededor y ella dijo – ahaa vamonos

Si claro , o llegaremos tarde

Así ella bajo las demás escaleras y él la espero abajo y la tomo el brazo como todo un caballero y la acompaño al auto de su papa que también le exclamo su notoria belleza (se que para ir a algún lado siempre tiene que ir el papa pero entiendan solo tiene 15 años a lo sumo aun no tiene permiso de conducir ) así los tres llegaron juntos a la escuela, todo mundo cuando lo vio los volteo se volvieron en minutos la atracción principal, Rina quedo embelezada con Daniel ciertamente se veía guapísimo con ese traje negro y una camisa blanca con la fajilla gris y un moño negro con una mocasines negros y su personalidad que no importando que vistiera si él sonreía se veía completamente encantados hiciera lo que hiciera (dense cuenta que esto solo lo dice una chica enamorado .. como yo NO PUEDO EVITARLO )una fragancia que cautivaba y su loock natural su cabello algo rebelde y sus ojos limpios se veía simplemente encantador . Por su lado Rafael estaba embobado con Mimi, ella se veía como un ángel (ya antes lo habíamos dicho) con ese traje el único defecto que Rina y Rafael veían era que Mimi y Daniel venían juntos y muy contentos.

Mimi pasó un largo rato con Daniel y todos sus demás amigos hasta que llego la hora de poner el plan a trabajar y se reunió con Sara

vamos Mimi entra y transfórmate yo traeré a Daniel en un minuto – se metió la mano en el habito y saco un antifaz – por favor has todo como lo acordamos esto es muy peligroso pero creo que no tenemos otra alternativa

lo are Sara no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – le extendió el ramo de novia cuida esto mucho por favor , sabes lo importante que es

lo are Mimi, mucha suerte

Así Mimi entro a "la prisión". Si a ese juego donde se encierra a una persona sin motivo alguno y no se le deja salir hasta determinado tiempo, todo estaba muy oscuro, era una de las bodegas de la escuela había por todos lados cajas y cachivaches viejos que se guardaban hay

bueno ahora …

"_Que La Luz Del Universo Me Guié Y Me Permita Hacer El Bien…"_

"_1…2…3"_

"_Es Hora Del Show..."_

La trasformación se dio de nuevo tan impresionante como siempre las serpentinas y confeti saliendo de la chistera ataviándola con su hermoso traje morado en medio de magia misteriosa cuando hubo terminado se puso el antifaz y se sentó a esperar. Mientras tanto Sara había llegado al lado de Miguel y Luis para hacer sui parte de la treta

chicos me ayudan a hacerle una broma a Daniel – los dos la miraron extrañados pues Sara no era chica de bromas pero al decirles ella de que se trataba era algo que no podían rechazar - ¿me ayudan?

Claro- dijeron al unísono, será muy divertido

Así Luis y Miguel se acercaron con cuidado a Daniel y cuando estuvieron a su espalda lo tomaron por los brazos y lo empezaron a jalar a la bodega

oigan chicos de que se trata –dijo entre divertido y molesto suéltenme

Daniel lo vez es mucho mas fácil atraparte a ti que atrapar a Siniestra, así que esta vez serás tu quien vaya a prisión – decían sus amigos entre risas

Basta chicos no sean así

Mimi desde adentro escucho pasos y los reclamos de Daniel y subió en una de las cajas mas altas del lugar y vio como lo arrojaban adentro, en ese momento se puso muy nerviosa encerrad con él, entonces mientras él no se daba cuenta d e su presencia se piso su antifaz. Sin escuchar sus reclamos lo llevaron asta la bodega y cerraron con un candado dejándolo encerrado hay y se fueron

por favor chicos no me hagan esto St. Tail llegara en cualquier momento – pero ya se habían ido – grandioso, lo que me faltaba ojala y Mimi me busque pronto, quizá es a la única que se le ocurra, no me gusta dejarla sola (HAY NO ES TIERNO… )

tanto te preocupa- dijo Siniestra mirándolo desde arriba sentada en unas cajas grandes y balanceándose como una niña- Astro Júnior

¿Siniestra?- volteo y la vio hay subida

hola – dijo en voz baja y bajo para quedar frente a él, él no lo podía creer, la tenia muy cerca – tenemos algo de que hablar

no te escaparas ahora- dijo asiéndola de los brazos para que no escapara y fue cuando advirtió que traía un antifaz puesto – no escapas verdad

por ahora ya soy tu prisionera- dijo con su usual coquetería- no te das cuanta, estamos en la prisión

¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo muy seriamente- el beso… no lo entiendo

en serio no te has dado cuenta – lo miro con una dulzura muy singular, por una fracción de minuto Daniel la miro a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada , por un minuto en los ojos de St. Tail vio un dejo de la mirada de Mimi pero eso no podía ser, seguramente su imaginación le jugaba una mala broma en los ojos de la chica que en alguna ocasión a él le había gustado aunque fuera imposible estar con ella, de pronto lo saco de sus pensamientos pues siguió hablando- tu eres el chico mas dulce y lindo que he conocido, siempre me has demostrado que eres un chico muy tenaz, valiente y comprometido, jamas, nunca, he conocido a alguien como tu

Él estaba visiblemente sonrojado por lo que acaba de decir, tardo un par de segundos antes de poder articular palabra pero finalmente dijo

yo … te aprecio- dijo con una voz que sonaba sumamente sincera- juro que se que bajo ese disfraz y aun sobre de el hay una gran chica, una chica increíble… pero

lo se… solo soy una simple ladrona – dijo agachando la cabeza muy triste

NO- dijo enérgicamente – yo… ya no puedo pensar eso, se… muy dentro de mi que tu eres muy buena y que si algún día te descubro seré feliz de saber quien eres…

además …

Y claro tu tienes novia – en su mirada se reflejo mucha dulzura con un poco de tristeza- no se si me entiendas pero yo no quiero que te sientas mal…- lo que dijo le llego al centro del corazón eso era él se sentía mal por atraparla desde que sabia lo que ella sentía –todas mis misiones desde que te conocí son una gran aventura, nunca seria lo mismo sin ti, no quiero que las abandones por saber … que me gustas

No se si pueda – dijo realmente inseguro

Tienes que poder- dijo ella muy alto y con consternación en su voz – porque yo te lo pido, date cuenta en medio de esta aventura tu has ayudado a mucha gente vas a dejar que yo te lo impida

Mimi estaba yo muy triste y desesperada, sentía que él estaba a punto de rendirse, que lo que había hecho había sedo un gran error, se sentía mal por estar ocultando su secreto a la persona que ella mas quería, ella sabia que él tenia un cariño muy especial por ambas y que ese moriría cuando supiera la verdad, sin advertirlo una lagrima resbalo quieta por su mejilla

¿por que lloras? –dijo totalmente sorprendido

te juro que yo daría lo que fuera por que tu supieses quien soy yo realmente, mas me muero de miedo pues tu me odiarías si lo supieras tu no lo crees pero lo arias yo lo se, quien soy yo te decepcionaría eternamente, no me perdonarías y yo... yo te perdería para siempre

como… podría…- dijo con mucho esfuerzo mientras con un una mano seco la lagrima que resbala por el delicado rostro de esa chica dándole con ello una suave caricia , temblando – no llores por favor, no me gusta, esta no eres tu, tu eres tan valiente, tan fuerte, no te desmorones delante de mi, a mi me gusta mucho tu sonrisa- dijo y se sonrojo al igual que ella – aunque siempre sea el resultado de que te burles de mi

Un poco mas tranquila por el gesto de Daniel le sonrió y le dijo

ahora que lo se lo are mas seguido …- dijo levantando el rostro y mostrándole la mejor que tenia - no te preocupes por mi, como dices soy fuerte y aunque tu no lo entiendas todo el tiempo estas conmigo, yo estoy tan cerca de ti que tu presencia es lo único que necesito y no solamente en nuestras misiones… yo siento que tu me tienes… cariño… y eso me basta para no sentirme triste… solo vine a decirte que no voy permitirte que abandones NUESTRAS misiones, no hasta que logres atraparme, recuérdalo es una promesa, tu no puedes romperla- ella brinco sobre de él y llego a la puerta- bueno es todo lo que tenia que decirte

espera por favor no puedes irte

no hay delito que perseguir hoy Daniel, debo irme

te juro que cumpliré nuestra promesa

lo se, gracias

Ella atravesó una carta mágica en la cerradura y abrió pero afuera volvió a cerrar

oye no puedes dejarme aquí encerrado

no te preocupes pronto vendrá alguien a sacarte, solo espera un poco

Daniel no tubo mas opción que quedarse hay y volvió a sentarse¿Qué podía hacer? estaba confuso debía poner sus sentimientos o su responsabilidad de por medio….

¿Qué voy a hacer?- y recordó entonces eso que ella acababa de decir "…..todas mis misiones desde que te conocí son una gran aventura, nunca seria lo mismo sin ti, no quiero que las abandones por saber … que me gustas…. solo vine a decirte que no voy permitirte que abandones NUESTRAS misiones, no hasta que logres atraparme, recuérdalo es una promesa, tu no puedes romperla…."- ella tiene razón no puedo hacerlo

Casi enseguida de que St. Tail se fuera Daniel escucho pasos afuera

¿quien esta hay?

Daniel¿estas hay? – pregunto Mimi tímidamente

Si, soy yo

Te sacare de aquí- saco la llave y abrió la puerta- estas bien

Si, como sabias que estaba aquí

No me lo creerás pero St. Tail me lo dijo

¿que?

Bueno… estaba con Sara cuando un pequeño globo callo delante de nosotras y traía esta llave y una nota- saco la nota y se la mostró

Saca a tu detective de la prisión no ha hecho nada malo no merece estar hay… y te extraña

St. Tail

¿que fue lo que paso¿Hablaste con ella?

Si, hable con ella- dijo aun visiblemente contrariado, ella lo veía así y le dolía mucho pero se veía también mas tranquilo eso le regalaba calma… pero odiaba lo que tenia que hacer ahora, tenia que fingir ignorancia y preguntarle que había pasado, él veía esa mirada en sus ojos y le daba mucha ternura que se preocupara tanto por él – Mimi…

Estas bien , que te dijo

Daniel detectaba algo en la voz de Mimi extraño pensó que era una especie de curiosidad pero mezclada con tristeza, preocupación o ¿celos? Pero decidido ser franco con ella

dijo que yo… le gusto- él la volteo a ver , esperaba una respuesta pero su rostro seguía igual

¿y tú que le dijiste?

Que yo la aprecio, que se que es una gran chica pero

Pero… - ¿le diría lo mismo a ella?

Pero ella dijo que sabia de ti y que respetaba eso. solo me dijo que no quiere que abandone las misiones por saber que yo le gusto

Y… ¿tu que eras?

No pienso abandonarlas no por ningún motivo- dijo completamente convencido- no hasta cumplir nuestra promesa

Ella lo miraba con una gran alegría, se levanto y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, gesto que sorprendió muchísimo a Daniel

tenia mucho miedo que abandonaras el caso- dijo con una alegría que no le cabía en el pecho "me dijo la verdad, me dijo la verdad" tenia su sonrisa y felicidad a flor de labios estaba casi llorando- gracias a dios

¿porque? Que pasa- dijo verdaderamente sorprendido

ella se dio cuenta de que su actitud era incomprensible, por que estaba tan contenta…no podía decirle que era por ella así que debía darle la razón de Mimi no la de Saint Tail.

es que yo se que tu adoras esto, que estarías muy triste si tuvieras que abandonar tu aventura … y yo lo único que quiero es que tu seas feliz

Se miraron entonces a la cara, él la tomo con mucha fuerza de las manos, el corazón entonces empezó a latirle muy rápido y en sus manos sintió que Daniel temblaba, estaban muy muy cerca, Mimi cerro sus ojos esperando un beso, pero de pronto escucho su nombre "Mimi" y brinco para atrasen la puerta estaba Sara que los había encontrado sin querer, Sara se apeno mucho y ambos se sonrojaron muchísimo

perdón, perdón , no pensé que estuvieran aquí- dijo muy sonrojada – lo siento

Ambos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada mientras Sara salía muy apenada

ceo que es mejor que volvamos al baile- volteo y estaba ya en la puerta con Daniel detrás cuando el le dijo

gracias – dijo con mucha ternura

¿porque? – le dijo intrigada

por preocuparte por mi de esa manera

yo… eheee… hemmm… solo lo hice porque…- dijo muy sonrojado- te quiero

y yo a ti- dijo con una gran ternura

ahaa… vamos o perderemos todo el baile

vamos, la tomo de la mano y salio con ella

Así pasaron toda la noche juntos y felices ahora que Daniel había recuperado la calma todo saldría bien

**Fin**

* * *

_bueno aqui empiezo con mi orden, la personas que han leido fics de st tail en español seguramente han sido eso... no lo digo por qeu sena los mejores o nada por el estilo solo lo digo porq eu en realidad no ahàmuchos en la red vv pero ahora si los pongo en orden espero que los disfruten mejor_

_**dejeme un review por favor me encantaria saber si les han gustado mi historia**_

_mimi chan _


	4. especial del tomo 8: sorpresas de san va...

**_ok. gracias por seguirme de ante mano aqui termina el tomo 8y empezamos con el tomo 9, la propia autora fue compilando asi su historia tenia cada tomo tres o cuatro capitulos y un especial que no se relacionaba demaciado con la historia original... lo se por que lo he leido aunque mataria por tenerlos... solo en sentido figurado claro jejeje_**

_**bueno aqui presento el espe****cial para este tomo **_

**_TOMO 8_**

**_especial:_**

**_Sorpresas De San Valentín_**

* * *

****

El tiempo pasaba de una manera normal en la ciudad de Seika , habían pasado ya 5 días desde que Saint Tail había hecho su aparición en la mansión Del Valle ( es el capitulo del chico que le pide se case con el ya lo saben de sobra… solo que no recuerdo como se apellidaba solo su nombre) las vacaciones de días de pascua estaba a punto de empezar y el ultimo día de clases seria el 14 de febrero… si el día de San Valentín y cosa muy entretenida pasarían ese mismo día.

Esa mañana todas las chicas del salón había quedado de acuerdo en llevar un listón rojo en señal de fiesta, Mimi decidió llevarlo en le cabello así que se peino diferente, se soltó el cabello como siempre y se puso la cinta como una diadema que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de su propio cabello y resaltaba en su espalda y sin su boina le daba un toque diferente, mucho mas coqueto y femenino. Cuando llego había un chico que la esperaba con un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates y era por supuesto… Rafael (no se emocionen lamentablemente no era Astro Júnior »ˇˇ«)

Bueno días- ella saludo y en cuento ella entro en la misma puerta del salón, él se arrodilló frente a ella y ella se sorprendió mucho -�¡Rafael�?

Mi hermosa Mimi te he traído esta flores y estos chocolates en símbolo de mi amor por ti y para desearte un muy feliz día de San Valentín- ella toma las flores sorprendida y apenada

Gracias – dijo pues ahora no se podía negar... como hacerlo en San Valentín – supongo

Todo mundo vio la escena y se armo un abucheo general en todo el salón, solo dos personas se quedaron calladas, una era Sara que ya estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas y otro fue Daniel que se quedo sin habla al ver a Mimi, se veía distinta, ese solo detalle en su cabello la hacia lucir mas bella de lo que nunca al había visto, que rayos le pasaba desde que la había visto en casa de Ricardo del Valle la había visto día a día mas hermosa, pero ese día ese solo detalle en su cabeza la hacia lucir con mas luz, sus ojos sorprendidos, la hacían versé distinta y esas rosas en sus manos que contrastaban con el azul de sus bellos ojos la hacían versé como en un cuadro perfecto, la imagen de una ninfa… Una virgen de las mas bellas (vaya que esta enamorado el chico no ) esa mañana por ejemplo había amanecido con el nombre de Mimi a flor de labios y no se atrevía a pronunciarlo cuando vio el calendario vio la fecha… seria a caso su mismo subconsciente marcándole un día tan especial para pensarla tanto, toda la mañana la había pensado mucho, en el camino hacia la escuela había encontrado en su camino a una vendedora de flores ambulante, pero parecía una chica muy linda para ser solo una vendedora, una larga cabellera, negra y rizada y una piel clara muy bonita y unos profundos ojos negros que inspiraban paz, traía rosas y violetas en su canasta (pronto les contare quien es este personaje)

Muchacho no le hace falta una rosa para su novia en este día tan especial

No...- dijo apenado- no tengo

Pero seguro un muchacho tan apuesto como tu no le hacen falta chicas a su alrededor... alguna chica en la que piensa mucho – él la vio sorprendida era como si hubiera leído su mente, sin decir mas tomo una rosa y una violeta y se las entrego - dásela, seguro con esto llegara a su corazón

A su corazón – miro las flores y vio el rostro de Mimi muy presente en su mente - ¿cuánto cuesta….?

Al voltea él a ver a al chica esta ya no estaba lo único que había hay era un aroma a violetas y plumas en el piso, volteo a todos lados y no vio a nadie. Las flores están ahora en su pupitre, levanto la tapa y la vio, seguían como si las hubieran recién cortado y llevaban hay ya casi una hora, no se dio cuenta de que Rina estaba detrás de él

¿Para quien son las flores Daniel? Para mí…

Claro que nov - dijo un poco molesto - no te metas en donde no te llaman Rina

Que genio... y entonces a quien se las darás

En ese momento llego la maestra y las clases empezaron había un ambiente extraño dentro del salón especialmente para Mimi que sentía que alguien la miraba y sabia quien era… era Daniel, Mimi había visto como Daniel la había mirado de forma extraña durante toda la semana, quizá se habría dado cuenta de algo, quizá sospechaba que ella era Saint Tail eso la asustaba mucho

Por la tarde Mimi fue a la capilla de Sara a levarle un presente de San Valentín, fue un rosario nuevo mientras Sara le dio un prendedor en forma de rosa, ella la miro con una mirada que Mimi conocía, era esa mirada de… "tengo un misión para ti"…. pero no sabia porque no le decía

Sara ¿pasa algo…?

Mimi … puedo pedirte un favor

Claro

Bueno- dijo con una sonrisa extraña- hoy antes de que tu llegaras vino una niña pequeña, como de 5 años a decirme que estaba muy triste porque su novio- Mimi sonrió igual que Sara – le había regalado una caja de bombones pero que su hermano para molestarla la había puesto en un árbol y que no la había podido bajar, me preguntaba si tu….

Ir a bajarla, claro Sara

Gracias Mimi… Daniel se sorprenderá mucho por esta nota

Si…

Esa tarde mientras Mimi iba a casa encontró a Daniel, traía flores en sus manos, una rosa y una violeta muy bonitas, pero… ¿Quién le habría dado flores a él? O… ¿Pensaría dárselas a alguien?... ¿A quien?.. Pero ella tenia que enviarle la nota y esa era su oportunidad, él iba bastante distraído cuando un fuerte viento soplo alrededor de él y se vio envuelto en un remolino de pétalos de rosa (parece que Mimi le encontró una buena utilidad a las rosas de Rafael ) y en medio de ese remolino estaba una nota el la topo en el aire y la leyó

Esta noche iré al parque del centro a recuperar una caja de bombones

¡Extraño no!

¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

**St. Tail **

¡Una caja de bombones!- dijo para si sorprendido

Hola Astro Júnior – lo saludo Mimi de manera cordial estando a su espalda- veo que la chica que te gusta te ha mandado rosas

Yo… Ahaaa…- no sabia que decir así que solo se defendió –tu también

Bueno ya sabes como es Rafael – dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias

Si…. Oye… - dijo en un tono extraño

Dime – dijo atraída por ese tono

Te puedo acompañar a tu casa – dijo algo sonrojado

Ahaaa… pero… - ¿para que la quería acompañar?- esta bien

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente, pero un poco nerviosos, Daniel tenia las flores en las manos y se sentía extraño, quería dárselas pero la daba mucha pena... Además de una carta que sabía no sería capas de dársela teniéndola de frente… Era lo que sentía, no sabia ni como la había escrito pero eso era lo que quería decirle, pero sabia que no tendría el valor, así llegaron ante la casa de Mimi

Llegamos – dijo ella

Ahaaa… si – respondio desliendo de su ensoñamiento

Hasta mañana Astro Júnior – se despidió cordialmente

Mimi… - que iba a decirle no podía, no se atrevía

Si... dime – dijo con curiosidad al verlo tan extraño

Toma- le extendió las flores y ella quedo con la boca abierta, él levanto su rostro con dirección a sus ojos y le dijo de la manera mas dulce - feliz día de San Valentín amiga

Daniel … - ella tomo la rosa y se sonrojo un poco y luego le devolvió la misma mirada- gracias… feliz día de San Valentín amigo

Hasta mañana

Si… hasta mañana

Ella entro a su casa y él hecho a andar, no se había atrevido, y pensó que nunca lo haría, ella no le correspondería eso era imposible, ellos eran como el agua y el aceite. Ella entro y se sintió extraña, las flores eran preciosas, como si acabara de cortarlas, pero porque se las daría, todo el tiempo peleaban y ahora la consideraba su amiga…

Esa noche Mimi se trasformó y llego al parque a la hora indicada y subió al árbol, no vio a Daniel por ningún lado, y arriba estaba la caja de bombones tal y como Sara le había dicho, abajo del árbol cuando ella tomaba los bombones llego alguien

Buenas noches- dijo Daniel abajo del árbol

Ahaaa – grito ella exaltada – Astro Júnior me asustaste

Lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa similar a la de la tarde – te gustan los bombones Siniestra

Si, me gustan, pero no los conservare, lo sabes…. Y bien comenzamos la persecución

Hagamos algo… no tengo nada para ti de San Valentín pero me gustaría darte algo… como regalo te dejare ir, no se de quien son los bombones pero se que tu si y que se los iras a devolver… feliz día de San Valentín… amiga

Feliz día de San Valentín… amigo

Él hecho a correr antes que ella pero en su carrera dejo caer una hoja de papel de su saco

Daniel espera- bajo del árbol y recogió la hoja – se te ha caído algo

Él se alejo corriendo sin escucharla, levanto la hoja con curiosidad, ella sabia que no debía abrir la hoja pero la curiosidad la estaba matando, al abrirla encontró una carta y al leerla quedo muy sorprendida. Era una declaración de amor para alguien no decía para quien pero hablaba de una chica que debía ser alguien muy especial para él.

La carta decía así

/  
/ Para Una Dulce Amiga:  
/  
/ Se que esta carta de mi parte debe ser la única cosa que hoy no esperabas, pero quería  
/ decirte que bueno… me gustas, no se como pero últimamente no hago mas que pensar en ti,  
/ es extraño, quisiera poder decírtelo de frente pero no hallo las palabras y cada vez  
/ que las encuentro se traban en mi garganta y aunque grite no pueden salir… además quizá  
/ te burlarías de mi pero no me importa, es lo que siento y no me retractare.  
/  
/Eres una chica tan linda, tus inmensos ojos en lo cuales podría perderme, tu  
/ larga cabellera intensa como el fuego, tu sonrisa de ángel, me encantan… se que no  
/ debería pensar esto pues tu nunca me arias caso, pero antes de olvidarlo debo  
/ decírtelo, nunca intentare tenerte a mi lado pues seriamos un desastre juntos por lo  
/ que tu sabes hacemos todos los días así que dejemos las cosas así  
/  
/ Pasa un bonito día de San Valentín, con tus amigas especialmente a esa que quieres tanto  
/ y no dejes que "locos" te molesten… sabes de quien hablo.  
/  
/ Feliz día de San Valentín mi hermosa amiga  
/  
/ Daniel Astro Júnior  
/

¿Para quien ser�? – dijo para si muy intrigada pues no tenia el nombre y no daba mas pistas que una descripción nacida mas del corazón que de los ojos (yo si creo que Daniel puede ser así de romántico así que no me den lata ok. ) se sentía un poco triste de compartir el cariño de Daniel con alguien mas - espero que sea una buena chica, si ha ganado el corazón de Astro Júnior debe serlo, ojala y algún día le haga caso

Llevo los bombones a la casa de la niña y dejo la carta en le patio de Daniel para que pensara que la había perdido hay, había sido un San Valentín muy extraño, tanto como para Mimi como para St. Tail pero muy lindo… solo por dentro deseaba ser ella la chica de la carta aunque claro eso era imposible… lastima

**Fin **

* * *

_bueno aqui empiezo con mi orden, la personas que han leido fics de st tail en español seguramente han sido eso... no lo digo por que sena los mejores o nada por el estilo solo lo digo por que en realidad no ahàmuchos en la red vv pero ahora si los pongo en orden espero que los disfruten mejor_

_**dejeme un review por favor me encantaria saber si les han gustado mi historia**_

_mimi chan _


End file.
